Edgar
Name: Edgar *'Age:' He won't say, but somewhere in his 20's *'Birth Date:' September 12 *'Area/Places:' Castle of Pandora *'Job:' Ex Prime Minister *'Personality:' A lonely workaholic and a perfectionist. He is very logical and observes every situation, is not very imaginative and tends to complicate everything. It is hard for him to relax and can be a sore loser. *'Hobby:' Collecting rare deadly poisons, reading, and feeding ducks *'Likes:' Ducks, poisonous animals, finding out how everything works *'Dislikes: '''Criticism, failure, dogs, fairytails, sour food *'History:' At a young age his parents sent him to a boarding school, away from the only two people who truly knew him, his brother Rion and his sister Nathalie. At the boarding school everyone hated him, because they thought he was a demon because of his red eye color, so more often than not they simply avoided him in fear that he would kill them. While searching for a place to relive him of his loneliness, Edgar stumbled upon a nearby lake and began to frequently return to the lake to feed the few ducks that were there. News was brought up that there were several murders occurring in the school, so everyone thought he was the person behind the murders. Edgar had requested to return home, but never got a reply. Then she came. Her name was Ellci, and she was one of the most popular girls around. She found Edgar by the lake feeding ducks, alone, and she reached out to him. Edgar had fallen in love with Ellci in an instant, but Ellci did not feel the same way. Truly a one sided love, only at the beginning. The murders went on, and people began to suspect Ellci as the murderer, although they originally thought it was Edgar, for reasons Edgar did not know. One day Ellci was being bullied by the other children, but then Edgar stepped in and defended her. That's when Ellci fell in love with Edgar, it seemed like a dream come true. Then Edgar finally got a reply from his request to move back home, granting him the ability to return home. In an instant he took it, but felt guilty leaving Ellci, so he told her she could return home with him since he was afraid she would not be able to defend herself. Ellci agreed.After a while it was said that the murders had stopped at the boarding school. Then Edgar reunited with his family and felt so relieved, but began to slowly drift away from Ellci and became more acquainted with Rion and Nathalie. Ellci saw that since Edgar was now back with his family he wasn't paying attention to her, so when Rion and Nathalie went out she set up a bomb in their carriage. The bomb exploded successfully and there were no found survivors of the explosion. Soon after Edgar found out it was Ellci's fault. In a fit of rage he tried to kill Ellci with a knife, but he couldn't kill her, he hated her, he wanted her to die, but he couldn't kill her. He held the knife in his hands and began to cry, the person he loved had killed the people he loved. Ellci saw Edgar's pain, so she took the hand that held the knife and stabbed herself. "No, NO ELLCI! I can't forgive you but.......please don't die!" He cried as he held her bloody body in his hands. "Don't worry...Edgar, it was all for you, all of it, so I could make you happy without any nuisances, but.....I realize, I was selfish. Don't worry, I'll see you again, we'll meet in Pandora's Garden......and we'll play together by a lake and we'll feed......the......ducks..." Ellci said as she took her last breath, leaving Edgar all alone once again. Edgar ran away from home, and spent his days searching for Pandora's Garden, to meet Ellci once more. He became deprived of human contact, slowly becoming insane and became lost in a forest, he could hardly remember who he was anymore, and only desired to live a new life, to.....become a different person. Then a girl came to him asking if he was lost....he took her hand as she told him she would lead him out....and then he arrived at Pandora Garden. He began to work himself up to the position of Prime Minister. *'Facts:' -He will splash his face with water if he starts crying -Terrified of dogs -His weapon is a Mighty Multi-Purpose Bounce Back Brick -He is the older brother of Rion -He has a pentagram on the side of his neck -He has a horn.........just one..........BWEH *'Quote:''' Isn't that fascinating......... Category:previous master Category:Male